Before We Left
by Echo M. Blake
Summary: Before we left you were our best friends. You loved and cared for us and we left without a goodbye. So please, listen and read this and know why. Don't worry. You'll see us again. Love, Ashe & Max Kyoya/OC Kauru/OC Hunny/OC Casanoda/OC Some language
1. Chapter 1

"Joy~ Waking up early. Joy~ COOKIES!"

Max stared in amazement as her sister smashed her face against the glass. Ashe... was tired. And hungry.

"Are we there yet?" Ashe asked like a small (drunk) child.

Max groaned irritably. "How should I know? You're the one with the instructions."

Ashe closed her eyes, her face still pressed up to the window. "B-B-But I... I gave... them t-to... the the the guy who... who who does the thing that... that takes us to places... driver."

Max rolled her eyes. "Ashe is sleep-talking again."

"Wh-What?" Ashe peeled her face away from the glass and blinked awake. "Cookie?"

"Yes, Cupcake, I'm here."

"What, there's cupcakes now?"

Max giggled softly. "No, but there's cookies in here." She opened a little cupboard and pulled out a large baked goodie.

"We're here, girls," the driver announced to the backseat of the limousine.

* * *

~Benio's POV

"Yes, thank you, thank you," I cried to my adoring fans being held back by crowd control. "You've all been lovely today, and welcome to another year at St. Lobelia Academy!"

The bell rang to announce the beginning of the first class of the year. "Please come to our beginning of school performance!" I announced, making many maidens swoon in anticipation.

"Ah, how wonderful to be back in these hallowed halls of learning and womanhood," I sighed, and my fellow club members clapped appreciatively.

"That was lovely, Benibara! A poetic way to begin the year!" Chizuru applauded.

"You've really outdone yourself, Benibara-sama!" Hinako cheered with her bright smile.

"A new year always does that to me," I began, but was cut off when someone caught my eye. No, two someones, angels in their own right.

Both had long, honey-blond hair, one with a high ponytail and the other with a braid over her shoulder. Other features were hard to discern but in my very soul I knew they were special. Why else would I have seen them with the morning sun as a backdrop to their radiance?

"Oh, my! Do you see those two maidens?" I said, gesturing to the two.

* * *

~Max's POV~

'-censor-, Ashe is heavy.' "Okay, you are walking!" I pulled Ashe to her feet and dragged her to the gates of the school by an elbow, which made it hard for her to eat her cookie. She tried to reach it with her mouth but it was too far away.

Suddenly three girls came up to us. No, they danced up to us. The shortest of the three had bouncy-looking, short brown hair, and the middle girl's hair was long and almost silvery. The tallest had short red-brown hair and an intrigued yet relaxed look on her face; they all did.

"Maidens, are you both new to St. Lobelia's Girl Academy?" the tallest one asked.

Ashe was still struggling to eat her yellow-frosted cookie, so I answered for her, if a bit shyly. "Um, yes?"

"Welcome!" they all said with a flourishing bow and wave of their hands.

"My name is Benio Amakusa," the tallest said.

"My name is Chizuru Maihara," said the girl with long, wavy hair.

"And my name is Hinako Tsuwabuki," the third girl replied energetically.

"It is wonderful to find that we have new women coming to our school. What might your names be?" Benio asked, looking at the both of us.

"I'm Ashe!" Ashe exclaimed happily before stuffing her mouth with what was left of the soft cookie. Then she was awake more and righted herself, freeing her elbow from my grip. "Well, that it, my name is Ashe Blake."

"How lovely," Benio said in reply, taking my sister's hand and kissing it briefly. 'E-Eh?!' "And you, fair maiden?"

I blanched. 'Oh god why do I have to be so shy whenever we move to a new school?!' "M-Max. I'm Max Blake."

"Well it's lovely to meet you, Max." She took my hand and kissed the back of it quickly as well. "We are known as the Zuka Club, and we are the students in charge here at St. Lobelia's."

"Perhaps we could escort you around and show you where things are?" Hinako offered.

Ashe took charge of the conversation from there, thankfully. "Thank you, that would be very much appreciated."

"Oh, it's nothing," Chizuru said with a flippant wave of her hand. "We'd be happy to get to know you both better."

"Yes, you seem like quite bright young maidens," Benio commented.

'She uses the word maiden a lot, doesn't she. And they're so confident, too, if a little arrogant-seeming. And bright? Why yes, yes we are' I thought as they led us to the main office so we could get registered.

"Now tell me for I must know, where are you from?" Benio inquired as she peered over her shoulder at us.

"America, actually. We weren't born there but we lived there for a year or two," Ashe explained.

"Oh, Americans! And you came to this school in Japan? Why is that?" Chizuru asked, looking at me for the answer.

"Our dad got a job with a record company here," I answered.

"Your dad works with music? That's fantastic!" Hinako said brightly. I smiled and nodded in an "I guess so" gesture.

"We must part here, maidens, but do not fret, for we will come find you and fulfill our promise to show you around," Benio cried dramatically as they twirled away like ballerinas on pointed toes.

Ashe and I watched them go, and once they were gone we glanced at each other and cracked amused smiles that perfectly matched the other.

"Wow, that was..." Ashe couldn't find the right word to say so I helped her out.

"Shocking? Something? Odd?" I suggested, and she nodded as if accepting all three.

"Definitely. But if they're going to help us out then maybe we should try to stick by them, at least until we are standing on our own feet."

I nodded, smoothing out my red pleated skirt. "Yeah, that isn't a bad idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashe's POV~**

* * *

As the final steps in our registration were completed I turned to Max. "Hey, Maxxy. you froze up again, what gives?"

"Erm... Culture shock. She kissed my hand!" Max wailed dramatically, hugging my shoulders. "Scawy..."

"Sucks to be you, Cookie. We're gonna be shown around by them for a while, so get used to it." 'That _was_ pretty weird, though. I'm definitely not used to stuff like that. Creepy...'

"Here you are, ladies. Enjoy your day~" the spritely receptionist sang as she gave us our schedules, maps of the school, etc.

"Thanks, you too," Max and I said in unison as we walked away. Back outside, Max tugged on her ascot nervously, then her braid.

"Calm _down_, Max," I told her. "You've done this like a million times."

"Eleven," she corrected, and I rolled my eyes.

"Details, darling, details."

It didn't take long to find our first period classroom which, as it turned out, we shared with Hinako. How did I notice this? She waved at us ecstatically from the back row, and I waved back.

"Ladies, please welcome our newest students Ashe and Max Blake. They've come all the way from America!" the teacher said, and the all-female class greeted us as a whole. "Ashe, Max, would you be willing to answer a few questions the class may have for you?"

"Sure, I'm game," I replied cockily. Max only nodded.

A few hands shot up into the air and I pointed to a small brunette in the front.

"I'm guessing you two are twins. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Max and I are twins," I answered and then picked another girl.

"What kind of activities are you both interested in?"

"Oh! Well, I'm into skateboarding and gymnastics. Art, too." I looked back at my sister, who was tugging on her braid again.

"I do a lot of musical things and some writing, too," she said, and I smiled as she spoke without too much hesitation. "And singing, I suppose you could say. Dancing..."

After a few more questions and answers we were given seats next to each otherr by the window, and classes began.

* * *

**_~During lunch hour~_**

* * *

"Ashe... Where is your lunch?" I stared at Max as I chewed slowly, winking as I swallowed the sweet sugary goodness.

"You let me pack my own lunch when I was half-asleep and tired and hungry for cookies," I said after clearing my throat and flashing my pink frosting-covered teeth at my twin. "So, it's pretty much baked goods. It's all your fault, really."

Max gaped at me indignantly. "How is it _my_ fault?" she exclaimed. "You're the older one!"

I stuck my tongue out at my sister and she did the same. I grinned again at our childish ways and looked around, groaning when I saw the trio walking towards us.

"Here come the weirdies," I mutter to Max, who smacked my arm for being rude despite her silent agreement.

"Hinako tells me that you are into dancing and art, maidens. Is this so?" Benio inquired as she sat, flanked by Chizuru and Hinako.

"Yup," I said, popping the "p". Standing, I saluted the Zuka Club with two fingers mockingly. "Well, hasta luego!" I walked away, muttering "Idiotas" under my breath.

"A-Ashe!" Max called out to me. "Where are you _going_?"

"_No_-where!" I sang, beginning to do backflips toward the door. I carrioed my bag in one hand and used my free hand to do the exercise. 'Thank goodness for these shorts under my shirt' I thought with a smirk as I went faster, exiting the lunchroom with all eyes on me.

"See, Benibara-sama? I told you she was into gymnastics!" Hinako twittered before the doors closed. I stood and pulled out my phone, sending Max a quick text.

* * *

**Max's POV~**

* * *

The Nyan Cat theme played quietly froma side pocket on my backpack. 'That'd be Ashe' I thought grouchily, grabbing it out and accepting theb text with a finger tap.

_'You're on your own, Sis.'_

My eye twitched once and I quickly shot her a message.

'-censor censor censor-!'

A reply came soon enough. 'Adios hermana!'

I groaned dramatically and moved to get up, but Benio lightly grabbed my arm as I was turning away.

"Max, please! You simply must demonstrate your skills to us! I have a feeling about you; you and your sister."

I flinched and pulled my arm free gently. "It's not that simple, though. Sorry, I have to go after my _reckless_ other half."

I grabbed up my bag and stood, turning quickly. But of course the last thing I would have wanted to happen _had_ to happen. I bumped into a girl, my grade with dark hair. Her tray flew up into the air, and I acted on pure instinct. I caught the tray on my fingertips gracefully then leapt forward on my toes to catch the food that had been thrown above and behind the startled girl. When I realized what I'd done I froze for a moment before bringing down the leg that had been sticking straight out behind me in a ballerina's pose, handing the shocked girl her tray. My face turned red with embarrassment at all the eyes on me and I rushed out of there, backpack in tow.

* * *

**~Ashe's POV~**

* * *

We sat in the limo, Max and I, when our brothers were released from their school. No, sorry, their _academy_. They go to Ouran, you see, and I envy them for it now.

"So, how was Ouran?" I asked as they piled in.

"Hey, Ashe. Hey, Max," Jesse said tiredly, running a hand through his artfully messy hair.

"It wasn't bad. I mean, it's been worse am I right?" Lucas (Luke to Max) replied as he sat next to us and shut the door.

"Someone put us in this super-lame club, the "Host Club"," Jesse airqouted. "How dumb! I can't believe the school mixed us up or whatever. I was _so_ shocked when we were directed there!"

"The other members were, too," Luke added with an amused smile. I was laughing maniacally in my mind.

"Heh." Jesse smirked at the memory. "the only thing they've really got going for them so far is that it's a babe fest." He looked over to Max, expecting some sort of scolding for talking like that. there was none because she was staring angrily out the window with her earbuds in.

"What's wrong with Max?" Luke asked with concern.

"She's still mad at me because of what happened earlier," I said with an exasperated sigh. I began to tell them all about the weirdie Zuka Club that seemed to have their sights set on us and how after lunch they wouldn't stop pestering us to join their club. "I bet they won't stop, either. _Joy_."

"That sucks," jesse said oh-so-helpfully.

"Can't you try to reason with them? I mean, just tell them you don't want to join and maybe they'll stop," Lucas said.

"We tried that, but they're super hard-headed," Max mumbled without looking at any of us.

Okay, let's see. You've already met Max and I, at least a little. Here's a little bio on our brothers.

This is the big news right here: Me, Jesse, Lucas, and Max are quadruplets! Yeah, no joke! In that order, too. Jesse and I are the most alike, same with Lucas and Max. Jesse has short and sorta spiky blond hair a darker color than Max's and my hair. Luke's hair is shaggier but still good-looking, better than the Beiber Bowl cut he had _last_ year. Ugh... We all have green eyes, too. _Emerald_ green.

The boys are 5'10" to my 5'6", and Max is proud of her official half-inch advantage she has on me. Feh... We're all 15, Jesse, Luke and I turning 16 on June 12 while Max's _technical_ birthday is on the thirteenth. We still celebrate it all on the same day, though. She was born just after midnight, for those who were wondering about that. But enough of that, back to the story!

"Then just see what kind of club they've got going and then decide," Jesse said.

"Yeah," Max and I said in unison.

"Oh, don't even _start_ with speaking in unison," Lucas complained. "There's a couple twins in the Host Club, and _oh my god_ are they annoying."

"You two managed to find _another_ set of twins at Ouran?" Max asked, taking out her earbuds now that her interest was caught.

"Yeah, and they're not like us. They actually _try_ to be identical."

"Oh? Hm, well then..."

I got a devilish idea, one that made me proud for coming up with it. "Don't tell them anything about us, you guys. _Any_ of the club members."

"And why not?" Jesse asked, always ready to challenge authority.

"I think it'd be fun to surprise them if we ever decided to drop by," was my reply. "Oh _yeah_..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A:** Y'know, when we first met you guys, we weren't expecting... _you_.

**M:** I second that!

**A:** Hey! Get your -

**M:** Censor!

**A:** Out of my diary!

**M:** Too late!

_Max's POV~_

* * *

My cell phone rang with a normal ringtone, not a personalized one. That immediately made me wonder. Ashe answered for me since I was busy pulling on my red pleated uniform skirt. 'Our second day at Lobelia, how _lovely_.' Note the sarcasm, please.

"Oh, I see. How _tragic_! Alright, thank you for telling us. Bye now!" Ashe said with fake cheeriness and ended the call, turning to me. "School was cancelled for today. Apparently Benio woke up with a sore throat."

"Oh really?" It was hard to keep the happiness out of my voice. For school being cancelled, not Benio getting "sick". _Although_... "So we're free all day?"

"Yup! Hey, let's go visit the clones!"

I looked at Ashe as I was removing my uniform. "You do realize we're more like clones than they are, right?"

"Technicalities, mere details. Not important."

"Alrightie then!" I raced into my walk-in closet to choose the outfit I would be wearing to Ouran.

* * *

"It's... It's..." Ashe stammered, staring in mock amazement at the buildings.

"Pink!" I finished for her with matching mock horror. We'd already seen Ouran when we went with our brothers while they were registered.

The main courtyard that lay before us was empty and a little lonely-looking, so I decided to keep it company. I ran out in the open and turned, bowing to my sister before turning a few cartwheels surely. I heard Ashe laugh as she joined in, doing lots of things she knew from doing gymnastics for years. Then we somehow began dancing a goofily serious tango for a minute or so before collapsing into fits of giggles.

"I think I like it here," Ashe said. We were sprawled out on our backs with the bright spring sky above us like a calm pond surface. There was a faint yet noticeable trace of cherry blossoms on the breeze.

"You're thinking that, too?"

"Well, even if it is pink and the girls' uniform is monstrous."

I chuckled. "I have to agree with ya there. I like it here already."

"Um, excuse me? We're here to visit for the day," Ashe said to a receptionist in the main office. She looked up and nodded.

"Alright, do you have any relations enrolled her or are you here for a project?"

"Our brothers attend here," I answered. "Jesse and Caspian Blake?"

She went into the records on her computer. "And you both are?"

"Ashe Blake."

"And Max Blake."

"Oh, I see. Alright, here you go." She handed us two visitor's passes.

"Thank you. Oh, and would it be alright if we attend classes? Just quietly, like we sit in the back? We want to see what Ouran Academy is like in academics," Ashe explained.

"Well, that's fine, I suppose. Here, I'l write you both a note." She wrote out permission on two slips of paper, giving one to each of us. "Just try not to disrupt the classes, okay?"

"Okay!" we chorused happily.

"Have a good day!" the receptionist said as we left, reappearing in the courtyard once again.

"That's such a pretty fountain," I said in wonder, staring at it.

"Snap out of it, Maxxy," Ashe said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. I waved them away and we went into a building and up the first flight of stairs. The classroom we went in had kids our age, and the sign above the door said 1-A. Ashe talked to the sensei and he told the class that we were visitors and that they shouldn't pay us any mind. Ashe and I took our seats and class resumed.

* * *

_~A few periods later~_

* * *

_Ashe's POV~_

"Now class," the teacher said, flashing us a smile. "One thing to remember speaking to native English speakers is that until you have had years of practice, your accent will likely be very thick. Now who has been to America or England at all in their lives?"

I grinned at Max before raising my hand high above her head along with many other students.

"Now who here is _fluent_ in the language?"

Now only a few hands were up, including mine and Max's.

"Oh, our guests appear to be English speakers."

I heard Max squeak at the teacher noticing us and I rolled my eyes, elbowing her. "Yah, we're born in UK," I said, unleashing my accent to its fullest. "I'm a bloody Cocknet sparra." That earned me a few stares, so I translated it into proper English. "I'm from England, I'm a Cockney girl."

"Yeah, and while my sister here is proud to be from England, I sway more toward my American roots," Max said in her only slightly accented English voice. She's been practicing her American accent, I noted.

"You bloody traitor," I said jokingly, and I saw Max smile at my comment.

* * *

"Wanan go annoy the boys in their club?" I suggested to my partner in crime.

Remember how Jesse said yesterday that someone signed them up for the Host Club? That was us. Muwahahahahaha~ We went with them when they were registered and snuck over to sign them up. We were only being good sisters!

"Oh totally. Ready to go, _Ashley_?" Max asked, altering her voice to sound very girly.

I rubbed my hands together in growing anticipation. "But of course, _Nausicaa_!" I went with her middle name, but Ashley isn't _my_ middle name.

"Didn't they say Music Room #3?" Max said as we looked for the Host Club's room.

"Yeah, I think so. Ah! There it is!" I spied the sign over the door and grabbed Max's hand, pulling her toward it.

Standing before the ornate doors, I cast a critical eye over my chosen outfit for the day. By any accounts it was way modest compared to what I _could_ have worn. My favorite black leather pants, worn so much they are now molded to my body. My shirt was a dark red, almost black, and fitted, clingy and sleeveless. My attire was completed with heels matching my shirt, my leather jacket and leather gloves. You can say it. I'm hot.

Little Maxxy was wearing new flare jeans that were a dark denim blue and black tennis shoes. Her T-shirt was sort of form-fitting with the sleeves, but it was still a little baggy. It had the American flag on the front, the letters "USA!"in huge fancy script on the back. Oh, how I loathe that shirt...

"Um, do we knock or do we just go in?" Max wondered.

"How about both?" I suggested, going in and standing in the doorway, then knocking on the door.

Two boys maybe a year older than the both of us were talking near the door we'd just opened, but their conversation halted at the sound of my knuckles on the ornate door. They both looked over at Max and I, which allowed me to see them better. The blond was tall with indigo eyes (purple-blue?) and had a familiar air of dramatic confidence about him. And the one with black hair was very handsome, with glasses and a colder aura, one that's all business. If I had to choose one of them as a (boy)friend, I'd want the raven-haired one.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" the blond boy said as he sauntered over, a red rose in one hand. "Please come in, because it's no good to watch from afar."

He gave me the rose, which I accepted with a calculating glance at it.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, and I am the King! What might your name be?" He was acting all romantic and charming, and it reminded me of a certain someone I'd met just recently.

"Hi, I'm Ashley!" I chirped in a faked girly voice. "You're the _King_ here? _Wow_. What do you _do_ here?"

He looked a little surprised at my question. "Well, we entertain lovely young ladies such as yourself with tea parties and conversation. Perhaps I can entertain you sonce it is your first time here?"Tamaki bowed with a hand held out to me in invitation.

"Oh, no thanks. There's someone else we came to see here," I said, taking Max's hand and pulling her into view. She'd been hiding behind the other door, the shy little buttmunch...

"We?" Tamaki straightened and his eyes widened when his gaze settled on my twin sister. Then he snapped right back into "Romancer Mode" and pulled out another rose, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Please, I beg your forgiveness, miss, for I did not realize you were there," he said grandly, giving her the rose which she timidly took. "What is your name?"

Max bit her lip and hid the top of her face behind the large red petals, so I answered for her.

"This is Nausicaa, my sister. She's shy," I explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I am delighted to have new guests here. Please feel free to join any of our hosts' tables. I have to get back to my own, but I will see you both later." He left us to our own devices, and while I wanted to go talk to the boy with glasses, Max and I had a mission. We found the twins' table and went over, holding hands to appear very twin-like.

"Hi, we're new here. Do you mind of we sit with you?" I asked the Hitachiin twins, looking them over casually. Spiky red hair and golden eyes. Tall and skinny. Pale complexion.

They looked rather intrigued with the sight of us. But who wouldn't be? We're wearing normal clothes in an ocean of yellow sea monsters! Not only that, but we're amazingly gorgeous twins!

"Sure, we don't mind," they said in unison. We sat across the table from them, and by then I'd already figured out who they were through "prior knowledge".

"We've never seen-" I guessed that was Hikaru.

"-you two before." Kaoru.

"Are you new?" Together.

"No, we go to an all-girl's school. Classes were canceled today so we had some time to kill." I smacked Max's leg under the table and she almost jumped into her acting mode.

"It's called Lobelia," she added in her girly voice.

"That's nice. So, let me tell you girls something that happened last night with Kaoru. He gets nightmares real easily, and we'd watched a scary movie before bed. In the middle of the night he leaped right out of bed, freaking out from the monster in the movie chasing him. It was so funny!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined with mock hurt. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone that story!"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru cupped his brother's face in both hands with a loving expression, leaning in very close. "But it made me _so_ happy when you crawled into _my_ bed for comfort."

"Hikaru..."

I glanced over at Max, who had a genuine "WTF?!" face on that made me giggle. That's when a dark, hostile aura loomed behind the both of us, and we both shivered.

"What are _you_ two doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to tell you that I won't be writing for a while. I need time to grieve because one month ago, my little boy died suddenly sometime in the middle of the night. His autopsy has declared the cause of death as SIDS or Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.

So I just want you to know why… But I will be back... alright?

Love with all my heart,

Echo


	5. I am back!

I want you all to know that I am back. I think that getting back to writing will help me heal and I hope you all will continue to support me. Expect updates within the week!

Love,

Echo


End file.
